


ILY

by Agentrogers17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is Sweet, Sherlock Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: It is not easy for a sociopath to have a crush.





	

“My brother is quiet fascinated by you.” I heard the elder Holmes speak from behind me. I smiled to myself thinking about Sherlock and his dark brown curles.

“He hates me. He can’t deduce me.” I said laughing.

“It only makes you more interesting for him you know.” Mycroft said looking around for same documents.

“Your brother is cute. I can not lie about that but… What are expect me to do Mycroft? Shall I let him be intetested or ignore him? Because if I will go for it and start something emotional with him, I can no more spy for you. It would be unfair for Sherlock.”

“Isn’t it unfair for him that you are asking me about what to do with him?”

“I am not asking you Holmes. I am warning you. Once I am with your brother no more inside information for you.”

“Like you were giving me tons of information (Y/n).”

***

“Good morning.” I said as I walked into 221B. Sherlock was wearing one of his flawless suits. His violin in his hand. He was playing a soft tune. He slowly looked at me with those azure eyes of his. I gave him a smile. He kept playing.

“How can you drink that?” he asked motioning coffee in my hand.

“It is the only thing that keeps me awake.” I said sitting at his armchair. He hated when people sat on his place but he made a small exception for me.

“Maybe if the robot I call as brother didn’t make you work that much, you’d be able to keep yourself awake.”

“I am good.” I said taking a sip. For a moment his perfection of eyes traveled along my face and body. 

“You have bags under your eyes. Not very noticable because of their shape but they are there. Also your eye lids are half closed. You smell of coffee. Means you had lots of it and if is only 11 am.”

“I am okay Sherlock.” I said. The absurd way he cared about me made me smile. Yes he had no idea how to express his emotions but he was cute trying.

“I am....” he said. His eyes stormy. He was fighting with himself. He wanted to say something but it was hard for him do say. “I am worried about your wellbeing.” he said. I could not help the blush that came with my happines and excitement. I stood up, put my coffee away and took a step closer to him. His violin was on his hand hanging by his side now, his bow the same. I slowly wrapped my arms around his lean torso and rested my cheek on his warm chest.

“Thank you love.” I whispered softly

He put an unsure arm around my body and rested his chin on top of my head. I could smell his perfume and the way his skin smelt.

“Maybe you should rest for a while? You could stay here. John’s room is empty anyway. I can tell my brother that you are needed for a case.”

“I don’t think that would be neccessary.”

“Why not?”

“He sent me here. To look after you.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” he said and his muscles tensed.

“Don’t think of it that way. We will hang around together.” I said. He caresed the small of my back and kissed my hair. It was unusual for him but I loved it.

“You shall rest too.” he said.

“Don’t get into worrying, too much Sherlock. People may think that you care.” I said making my way to John’s old room. And I heard a very teeny tiny voice behind me. A whisper…

“But I do.”

***

“I found a case.” I heard Sherlock as he knocked on my door. 

“Come in.” I said as I put on a bra. He walked in and his eyes were twice their usual size as he saw me and my dark blue push up bra. I was teasing him. Yes. But first it was fun. Second I wanted him to make a move.

“You are naked.” he said. Trying so hard to keep his eyes on mine.

“You know how female form looks like. It can’t be a problem. Also I am half naked. Where are we going?” I asked watching him with amusement.

“Scotland Yard.” he said. And his hand touched my rib. His fingertips softly caresed the bullet mark.

“I got shot. Few years ago.” I explained. He was focused there. 

“Protecting someone?” 

“Protecting your brother.”

“Was he worth it really.” I laughed and put my hand on his.

“Yeah he was. Also he pays pretty well.” I said. He smiled for a moment. 

“Get dressed. And lets go.” he said as he went out. I put on a black tshirt and followed him. 

Cab ride was silent. He was focused on something. And didn’f really talk. Crime scene was usual. Sherlock was unusual. He was silent. We decided to walk back to Baker Street. He offered me his arm and I gladly took it. It was nice walking this way with Sherlock. Somehow intimate. 

“You solved the case.” 

“Of course.” he said smiling. It was calming actually. Walking with Sherlock late afternoon in London. I rested my head on his shoulder as we kept walking.

“Are you cold?” He asked me.

“I am good.” I said.

“Want to order pizza tonight?”

“And since when do you like pizza?”

“I don’t care about pizza. But you like it.” he said softly.

“You changed.”

“People do that. And against many beliefs I am one.”

“I never doubted.” I said caresing his bicep.

“You are the only one I think. You also are the only one whose thoughts matter.” he said unlocking the door. He held my arm for balance as I took off my shoes.

“You are soft on me Sherlock. Promise you won’t regret it.”

“I won’t.” he said.

***

“How is everything going with (Y/n)?” Mycroft asked. 

“Everything is fine.” I answered shortly. I hated when Mycroft got involved with my personal life. 

“How is your relevance?”

“We are fine, brother mine.”

“Are you going to tell her about your ‘feelings’?”

“What feelings?” I asked back. (Y/n) was exceptional. She was one of a kind and was very valuable for me. But it didn’t mean anything.

“You can not tell me that she does not mean anything to you. I saw the way you look at her brother. I know the way you feel. Even if you can not recognise the feeling, you deep down know she is not like everyone to you.”

“She is… remarkable.” I answered.

“If she is only remarkable to you, I think I will take her back.”

“Is she yours now?” I could not stop the primal anger in my voice.

“She works for me yes. But I don’t think a human being can belong to another. We are all our own after all.”

“She will stay with me.” I growled.

“I won’t take her away brother. If you will confess soon.”

“Who do you think you are Mycroft?”

“Her boss.”

***

“You seem angry.” she said as I entered the flat. She had a big oversized wool cardigan. Her legs were naked and I could see the soft (s/c) skin. She had light blue short shorts and a plain white tshirt. One of mine maybe.

“Mycroft.” I growled. She stood up and took a step towards me. Her small warm hand resting on my cheek.

“He likes to tease you. But deep down, he loves you very much.”

“He is an arrogant …”

“Hey now. Language.” she said punching my chest softly. “He is your brother.”

“He wants to take you back.”

“Why?”

“Because he is an idiot.”

“There must be a reason because he is the one who sent me here.”

“I know.”

***

I woke up to a soft song played on violin. It was early in the morning. I got up and slowly made my way to living room. Sherlock was in front of the window. Hos feet bare, only in his boxers and a white shirt. He was quiet for last two weeks. I snuggled to his strong back. He had showered. His dark curls still slightly wet and a strong smell of his soap around him.

“Good morning.” I whispered.

“Good morning.” He answered still playing.

“You look deep in thoughts.”

“We need to talk.”

“Lets talk.” I said watching him.

“I want you to stay with me.”

“I would like that too.”

“So if it means to play by my brothers rules. So be it.”

“I don’t know what does that mean love.” I said. He put his violin and bow to a side and came closef to me.

“I love you (Y/n). It is what that means.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos, comments and requests.  
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
